


Blitzball Practice

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: It’s been months since the Eternal Calm started. Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs lost a bet against Luca Goers and now have to help the Goers on their special training camp.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very dark and messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 7





	Blitzball Practice

Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs approach a cave a ways away from Luca. At the cave’s entrance, they’re greeted by none other than the captain of the Luca Goers, Bickson.

Bickson: “Well well, if it isn’t the Besaid Losers. Glad you could make it.”

Wakka: “Of course, a promise is a promise, ya? So where’s the rest of the team?”

Bickson: “Right this way. Everyone’s waiting.”

The Aurochs enter the dark cave, following Bickson as he leads the way.

Wakka: “Hey, this really the right place? Why we having practice in a cave when the beach is right out there?”

Bickson: “Oh, you’ll see.”

The Aurochs look at each other, wondering why the Goers were practicing in a cave of all places. After a long trek through the caves, they finally reached a door in the darkest depths of the cave. Bickson opens the door and holds it open for the Aurochs.

Bickson: “Ladies first.”

One-by-one, the Aurochs enter the door where they see three members of the Luca Goers as well as a few Ronso as well.

Wakka: “Are those… the Ronso Fangs? They here for the practice as well?”

Bickson: “Something like that I.”

As Bickson finishes his statement, he closes the door and locks it before making a hand gesture for the Ronso Fangs to see. On his signal, the Ronso Fangs all get up and start walking towards the Aurochs. Wakka sees this and walks forwards as well to greet them.

Wakka: “Nice to meet you, ya? I enjoyed our last match together.”

Wakka sticks his hand out for a handshake. The ronso in front of him reaches out as well, but instead of shaking hands, he grabs Wakka’s wrist and pulls him towards him, quickly pulling both of his arms behind him to keep him from escaping.

Wakka: “Hey! What’s the big idea?”

The rest of the team rushes towards Wakka, but get stopped by the rest of the ronso who each latches onto an Auroch and keeps him from escaping.

Wakka: “Bickson! What’s the meaning of this?!”

Bickson: “Nothing! We’re just having a special little training session here.”

Wakka: “What kind of training involves kidnapping us?!”

Bickson: “Kidnap? No no, you must be mistaken. We had a bet, remember? If we won the tournament, you guys would help with our special training camp.”

Bickson puts his hands on Wakka’s crotch and starts squeezing his balls hard, forcing him to let out a cry of pain.

Bickson: “And thanks to you guys, it’ll be the best training camp ever.”

Bickson lets go and walks towards his teammates while Wakka gasps for air. The Luca Goers huddle together whispering amongst each other. After a few minutes, they break formation and surround Keepa. Keepa struggles to break free from the Ronso restraining him to no avail.

Keepa: “W-what do you want?”

Without even a word, Bickson grabs ahold of Keepa’s uniform and starts taking it off. Keepa tries to keep Bickson off of him, but to no avail. Once Bickson’s done, Keepa’s left buck naked, revealing a small cock and balls hidden among his body fat.

Bickson: “Ha! Look at the size of this thing!”

The Goers all point and laugh at Keepa’s small cock as it slowly rises in size from the sheer embarrassment.

Bickson: “Alright, Goers, what say we have a little bit of kicking practice.”

Bickson stands in front of Keepa and then starts walking backwards. At this point, Keepa realizes what Bickson’s going to do and starts shaking his head, begging Bickson to stop, but he ignores the pleas and charges straight for Keepa, shoving his foot straight into Keepa’s pelvis, forcing the man to let out a large yell. Keepa starts struggling harder than ever thanks to the pain, but even with the adrenaline boost, he’s still far too weak to do anything against the Ronso holding him down.

Bickson: “Damn, I was hoping I could kick that out of the park. Alright Raudy, you’re up.”

Wakka: “Bickson, let him go!”

Bickson: “Hmm, strange. If I recall correctly, we had a bet. If we won, you guys would help with our training session. Not only that, but you said earlier that a promise is a promise. You’re not going back on your word now, are you?”

Wakka: “This isn’t practice! This is just torture!”

Bickson: “Hey, one man’s practice is another man’s torture.”

Raudy gets in position, just like Bickson earlier. 

Bickson: “Send those Blitzballs to the Farplane, Raudy.”

Keepa shakes his head again, letting out muffled noises with his mouth covered up. Raudy meanwhile just braces himself before going into a sprint straight towards Keepa. As soon as he stops in front of Keepa, he lifts his foot up behind him as high as he can and kicks Keepa’s Blitzballs as hard as he can. His toe collides straight into Keepa’s balls, though missing his pelvis and causing the two orbs to flop back and forth quickly, eliciting more screams from the poor, defenseless Blitzball player.

Wakka: “Bickson! Stop!”

The entirety of the Aurochs were yelling at Bickson to stop, causing all of the Ronso Fangs to cover their mouths, silencing all of them. Raudy now tags in Abus, who now stands even further back than either Bickson or Raudy did. Keepa’s now a complete mess, tears and snot dripping down his face as he helplessly begs the man to stop, to no avail. Abus puts one foot back and then sprints as quickly as he can, stopping right in front of Keepa and planting his foot up his crotch with his insane speed, lodging his foot up Keepa’s pelvis and instantly obliterating the two orbs dangling from his crotch. Keepa starts convulsing like crazy now that his balls have finally ruptured, and Abus responds by grabbing onto his flailing legs and uses them to shove his foot up his crotch as he twists it around, making sure to crush every last chunk of them. Finally, after one long, agonizing minute of this, Keepa finally passes out, his sack now reduced to nothing but a bag of mush. Bickson walks up to the unconscious Keepa and squishes the remains of Keepa’s ballsack.

Bickson: “Nice job, Abus. I didn’t think we’d actually pop ‘em on the first go-around, but you sure showed me wrong.”

The Aurochs stared at Keepa’s sack and knew these guys were serious. They all struggled with all their might, but alas, the Ronso Fangs were just too powerful for each of them.

Bickson: “Well, since you did such a good job, I say you get to choose who we’ll castrate next.”

Abus nods his head and walks around, taking a good look at each of the Aurochs. He takes a moment to admire Letty’s body before he prepares to take off his pants. Letty starts struggling, refusing to let his pants be taken off, but Abus sends a quick jab at Letty’s crotch to distract him long enough to tear them off, revealing a respectable package hanging between his legs.

Bickson: “Nice choice. Looks like we’ll have a bit more fun with these.”

Bickson grabs Letty by the balls and starts pulling him, causing the Ronso to follow him as they walked towards a rope hanging from the ceiling.

Bickson: “Here, hold him still for a bit.”

As the Ronso keeps Letty still, Bickson starts tying Letty’s arms behind his back. Next, he has the Ronso hold Letty upside down with his crotch up to Bickson’s face. He grabs ahold of Letty’s crotch and ties the rope around Letty’s his entire package. Bickson takes one last look of Letty’s horrified face, watching him shake his head and begging Bickson to let him go. Bickson ignores his pleas and has the Ronso drop Letty, causing him to hang by nothing but his dick and balls. Letty lets out a scream as his balls are now carrying the entire weight of his body.

Bickson: “So, you boys wanna practice your passes?”

The Luca Goers all nod their heads, excited for their little practice session. Bickson grabs Letty and walks back a bit. He then pushes Letty ever so slightly in the air, as if he were throwing a Blitzball and slaps his ass hard to send him across the room, causing him to scream as the cords of his balls were forced to their limits.

On the other side of the room, Graav catches Letty’s body as it approaches him. He looks over at Abus and jumps up in the air before landing a kick on Letty’s side, causing him to swing towards Abus, his screams echoing through the cave. Abus catches the poor Blitzball player and looks over at Raudy. Abus takes a few leaps backwards with Letty in his hands, and then runs forward as he uses his speed to help him push Letty’s body towards his teammate.

The rest of the Aurochs watch very painfully as Letty’s scrotum gets visibly stretched, the cords inside reaching their absolute limits. Raudy takes notice and decides that he wants to be the one who ends Letty’s sex life. He looks over at Bickson and slowly walks backwards with each of Letty’s feet in his hands. He doesn’t just stop a few steps back though, Raudy ends up walking all the way back until he touches the wall. Then, he jumps up and kicks against the wall and quickly wraps his legs around Letty, swinging across the room towards Bickson on Letty’s balls. Letty lets out a scream as his balls are being stretched to their absolute limits until finally, Letty’s balls get painfully squeezed through the rope around his scrotum, instantly rupturing them and causing the two men to fall on the ground. Letty starts convulsing from the pain before finally passing out.

Bickson: “Nice one, Graav. Now then, we’re down to 4 more pairs of Blitzballs left. How about we finish off with a little balancing practice?”

With the help of the Ronso Fangs, the Luca Goers tie Wakka and the remaining Aurochs’s arms behind their backs. They each get a rope tied around each foot and get hoisted upside down in midair like pi ñatas. The Luca Goers continue to laugh as they watch the Aurochs squirm around in midair trying to lift their bodies up to keep the blood from rushing to their heads, but to no avail. After a good long minute, they all get ready for the finale. Each member of the Luca Goers goes up to a member of the Aurochs and climbs up to reach their precious blitzballs. 

Bickson: “Alright boys, you ready?”

The Goers all nod their heads as they prepare to step onto their target’s balls. Naturally, the Aurochs all try to cross their legs, but to no avail. Abus goes first, managing to pry open Jassu’s legs long enough to stick his foot between his crotch. As he does so, Jassu lets out a scream as he feels the pressure of Abus’s entire weight grinding his balls against his pelvis. 

Next, Graav and Raudy manage to pry open Datto and Botta’s legs, causing the two to join in on the chorus of screams. Finally, Bickson who was watching the whole time musters his full strength and rips Wakka’s legs apart in one go and quickly stomps down, giving him no time to react. All members of the Goers now start balancing on one foot, trying their best to grind their targets’ balls into their pelvises. The Aurochs’s balls begin to flatten more and more until finally, one-by-one, their balls start to rupture. Botta’s the first to go, letting out one last, loud scream as Raudy manages to pop both balls with his toes. Jassu’s balls pop next, and the Datto’s. Finally, it’s just Wakka left as he’s forced to watch the last of his teammates lose their balls to the Goers’ sick torture session.

Bickson: “Say goodbye to your Blitzballs, Wakka.”

Bickson drives his foot deeper into Wakka’s pelvis, causing his two blitzballs to break at the seams, oozing their contents into his sack. Wakka lets out one last scream before passing out as well.

The Goers all get down from their respective targets and start talking about how great their little training session was. Once they’re done, they all pack up their belongings and start heading out. Before leaving, Bickson gives the Ronso Fangs his final orders.

Bickson: “Training’s over. We’ll leave the cleanup to you guys.”

With that, the Ronso Fangs look at each other before quickly leaping towards the unconscious Aurochs. After all, they agreed to help the Goers in exchange for a meal, and now they were going to savor every last bite of it. Four of them charge towards Wakka and start fighting over him. Meanwhile, the other two rush towards Letty and Jasu and each take a huge bite out of their crotch, ripping off their dicks and their balls. Once they were done, all 6 members of the Besaid Aurochs were left with nothing but an empty spot on their crotches.


End file.
